Seven Minutes in Heaven
by NickL4Dolas
Summary: They never thought of each other in a romantic way. But the slightest of touches had completely changed their views of each other. Fiolee.


Commission for Essy-Chan Summary: Gumball throws a random party, and a certain vampire king deliberately gatecrashes. Containing Fiolee, a jealous Gumball, and party games. No Cake, though, sorry. Oneshot. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. NOT ADVENTURE TIME OR THE CHARACTERS OR THE GAMES. Rating: K+ for the "Party games! Welcome, thanks for coming, hello, nice to see you, yes, there is cake," Prince Gumball was babbling, welcoming every guest that arrived. "Hi- oh. Hello, Fionna." The tough girl skirted past the prince, blushing slightly as he smiled at her. She joined the circle of guests already there, which consisted of practically all the Candy People. "Now we are all here, let the games commence! Starting off with an old classic, Pass the Parcel! I've hidden a small prize under each layer, and a special one in the centre!" Gumball exclaimed, smiling broadly. As the music started, the guests began to pass the crinkly package around. First, the old elephant Treetrunks got a keychain of a spoon. Then, Lord Monochromicorn got a glittery ring, which the prince hung around his horn. It carried on like this until Fionna got the centre parcel, to her surprise. Gumball urged her to open it. The final layer of packaging was ripped off; a large, sharp sword fell out. It had a sheen like silk. "Candy steel," Gumball said as Fionna drooled over the sword. "Okay!" he added, clapping his pink hands. "Blind Man's Buff!" There was a tap on the window. "Ignore it, it's probably just the wind," the prince said, not looking up from where he was tying a blindfold over a Gumdrop Boy's eyes. A cackle, and Fionna's bunny hood was yanked over her eyes. As she yelped in surprise, she heard the other guests crying out too. She managed to pull the material up, in time to see Marshall Lee advancing on Prince Gumball. "Marshall!" Fionna snapped. He turned around. "Fionna," he said calmly, leaving Gumball and zooming over to the girl. "You- you're not invited!" Gumball yelled, regaining his composure. "Duh," the Vampire King said in a bored voice, examining his nails. "I'm gatecrashing." "I- you- fine!" * "Sevens Minutes in Heaven! We're going to spin the bottle to decide who goes in the closet!" Everyone seated themselves in a circle, around the empty glass bottle. Gumball twisted it, and they all watched it spin. It halted on Fionna. "Who with Fionna?" Gumball said, almost to himself. Time seemed to slow as the bottle did. It stopped on ... "All right!" Marshall whooped, slinging an arm around Fionna's shoulders. He pointed. "Let's go." Fionna caught a fleeting glimpse of the prince's face. It was twisted into a scowl, glaring at the vampire next to Fionna. Then the door shut, and they were engulfed in darkness. They could hear muffled noises outside, but otherwise they could just hear their breathing. "Mar-" she began, and she heard movements; Fionna felt the soft thud as he put his hand by her neck, palm against the wall she was leaning against. "Fionna," he murmured. She felt her cheeks burn red, thankful for the cover of darkness. "Marshall," she squeaked. "Eeeehahahaha!" came a high-pitched cackle - Ice Queen! "Ice Queen, what-" Fionna shouted. "If I can't have my Gumball, why not take an attractive vampire king?" Marshall shuddered as her hand traced his face in the dark. "No-wait!" he yelled. "Marshall!" Fionna shouted. "Ice Queen-" she added in a hiss. Marshall gave a strangled groan. "STOP IT!" Fionna screamed. Exhaling sharply, she kicked Ice Queen's crown away. It sailed upwards, and Marshall grabbed it, shoving it through the covered window. Ice Queen gave an angry squeal and followed it. "What is going on here!?" Gumball gasped, ripping open the door. He saw Marshall Lee and Fionna sat on the floor, panting. "OH MY GLOB! WHAT THE-" he shrieked. "Don't," the vampire said, holding a hand up. "That was crazy," Fionna grinned, ignoring the mislead expression of horror on the prince's face. "Yeah," Marshall said softly. Gumball gave them a terrified glance, before closing the door again. Fionna froze as she felt Marshall's cheek brush her ear. She flushed beetroot red. Then he spoke. "Made you blush." "MARSHALL!" 


End file.
